Jersey
by The Marauderet
Summary: The power of scent is a remarkable thing. It can trigger the recall of memories long forgotten, help with making a few new ones, and even make a person commit crimes. JL
1. Chapter 1

Jersey

By: The Marauder

Monday, March 19, 2007

The power of scent is a remarkable thing. It can trigger the recall memories long forgotten, help with the making of new memories, and even make a person commit crimes. Let the story begin.

"Is that my shirt?" He said to me as I was wandering in the middle of the night to the dorm bathroom. I hadn't even seen him, the sound of his voice scared me, then the words sank in and I realized what he had just said. I turned quickly ignoring my swelling bladder and returned to my room in embarrassment. The truth was it was his shirt, and I had stolen it. I had kept my secret so well, and now I was caught red handed.

One night in my 6th year, I got the worst news of my life. My Parents had passed and my evil sister informed me that the funeral was wonderful and she was glad to finally be able to cut all ties to me. I had broken down into tears when I read it. The shock of it forced me to reread it over and over again. Something like when you see an auto accident you can't help but stare. It was him that comforted me. The scent of sweat, grass, and soap is what I can remember the best. Every time I was near him or any combination of those scents came across me, I couldn't help but feel the warmth of his arms around me; the security in his reassuring words, spoken into my hair as I clung to him. As far as I know only he and I know about that night. The way the bright moon gleamed against his glasses. It was truly a perfect night, well other then that letter. It was the moment I fell in love with him.

In the beginning of my 7th year life was so promising. I had become head girl, I was top of my class, and to top it off I was living with the man of my heart. Unfortunately, I was to prideful to tell him how I felt, I felt that if I had submitted to my feelings it would make me a hypocrite. I had rejected him and his feelings for so long now that I doubted he even felt anything for me anymore. It was another terrible night that I committed my crime. I had gotten into a rather terrible fight with my best friend Ashley. I was sitting in my room watching the full moon roam across the night sky, that I felt the urge to be held by him again, breath in his intoxicating smell. I went to his room and he was no where to be found. I was sitting on his bed for a few moments, laughing at my self for falling in love with such a slob. That's when I saw it, his quidditch jersey. It was clean as far as jerseys go. I picked it and held it closely to my face. It smelt just like him. I could vividly imagine him holding me again and suddenly the world was a bit brighter and I could face it again.

Now this happens. I was perfectly happy with the way I had settled things. My routine was to wear it to bed, then after a few days I would put it back into his room and he would wash it. He was never the wiser, well until he saw me with it only a few moments before.

Now my bladder is really pressing. I open my door slightly to peer into the common room, he is no where in sight. I make a mad dash for the bathroom. It has been a very relieving few minutes when I walk out of the bathroom, only to see him sitting on the couch watching me with a smirk on his face with a tank top on. Not just any tank top, my tank top, white with frills.

"What exactly are you doing, Potter."

"Well, I figure that if you are going to steal my cloths and wear them, I should have the same right." He said smiling.

"Take it off right now!"

"Why, Lily?" He responded, standing up.

"Its mine and you look absolutely horrid in it!"

"Well, that's my shirt you are wearing there, unfortunately you look gorgeous in it" coming closer. "You know that if you wanted to wear it all you had to do was ask."

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, I was only surprised."

"I'll wash it and return it, I am sorry James." I say as I turn to leave.

"Lily, do you realize what you just did?" I responded with a confused look, he walked to me pulling me into a hug, "You called me James, this night just keeps getting better." I laugh.

"Good night, James. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Good night, Lily."

It had been several days since I had my encounter with James. I could barely look at him in class or at meals the embarrassment of it all was overwhelming. Well that and when I looked at him I imagined him sitting there with a white and frilly tank top on and that thought alone would drive anyone to laughter. I missed my pajamas, and that's the cold hard truth. I hadn't slept as well as I usually do. I would have to ratify it tonight, before it became a problem.

While I was sitting in our common room, James walked in from practice straight past me to his room. "Lily, I am beat. So I am going to go to bed ok."

"Oh alright, good night then" Well there went that idea. That night I spent countless hours trying to fall asleep, my mind kept going over ways to get that jersey back. Some were reasonable, while others were just ridiculous. I finally gave up and quietly went to my door. I felt very devious as I crept to his door and covertly opened it. I stepped quietly in to his room. There were so many things on his floor it seemed hopeless that I would find my jersey. The more time passed the more it seemed my suspicion of impossibility was proven. I was about to give up when I spotted it, in such an obvious placing it made me feel silly. My jersey was on the bed only a few inches from James. I tip toed to him, slowly pulling the jersey to myself. I take a step back and a large sound echoed in the silent room causing James to roll over on top of the jersey. It was then that I realized what he was wearing, a white and frilly tank top. I shook with suppressed laughter. I gave up on the jersey after a few moments of removal inspection, deciding that it was to risky and that I would try again tomorrow night.

I turned to the door and was slightly opening it when his voice struck my ears.

"What did I tell you Lily? I said if you wanted to borrow it all you needed to do was ask."

"I can't help it! It is all I can think about! The smell of that damned jersey!"

"Well that makes me feel great! It is my clothes that are memorable, not me."

"It is because of you that they are. They remind me of the way you smell, the way you held me and reassured me. They remind me of you, James." The tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Come here Lily." He said holding his comforter open for me begging me to crawl in, "I promise nothing funny will happen."

"I trust you" I lied there with his arm around me for hours listening to his heart beat. I quickly fell asleep there. I woke early the next morning to James' fingers running through my hair. I slowly open my eyes to see him lying there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I had never seen him look this happy. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer; it was amazing the sense of perfection that his touch brought to me.

"Lily?" I hear him whisper.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade, today?" he asked with a look upon his face like he already knew the answer.

"No, James." I peer into his face and see the shock and hurt in his eyes, "I would love to." I pulled him closer again. "You know I quite like these arrangements I could definitely live with waking up next to you."

"I think we can arrange something, I haven't slept that well in my entire life"

"Me either."

"Lily?"

"Yes?" I say opening my eyes at the concern in his voice.

"I really think that I could marry you"

"Well, I know I could marry you." He chuckled at this.

"Does that mean that you're my official girlfriend then?"

"I suppose it does." With that he lifted my chin from his chest, and pressed his lips against mine. Not in the passionate way that would have been expected, but in a sweet moment that seemed to promise forever. It was a perfect moment.

"James, do you know what I just thought of?"

"What, Love?"

I laughed, "I slept with you before we kissed or were even dating."

"Well, I won't tell anyone about your undesirable actions"

"Well, I thank you." I smiled, "James?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can we just lie here all day?"

"I think that would be a perfect idea except when Sirius or Ashley come looking for us and find us here."

"I say let them, this is to perfect to spoil"

"Well, then I have a compromise. Lets go down for breakfast, we can eat and then we can return right here."

"I am hungry

"So we have a deal?"

"As long I can wear you jersey." He laughed and rolled off of it for me, "If you're not careful, Love, I might begin to think you were using me for my jersey." He said standing in front of me.

"Very wrong, I used your jersey to get to you." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Well, I suppose that's okay then." He said just before kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I promised, I have received 5 reviews so here is chapter 2

Chapter 2 dedicated to all of those who reviewed!

Elle: Thanks, I do what I can! lol

bookworm2butterfly: Don't we all! But actually its kinda how I met my best friend. He smelt so good that I loved hugging him! It made things easier between us. But thanks!

rev123: Thank you!

BrazilianPrincess: I am glad you like it, and guess what! Here is my attempt at a sequel!

Molly: That is one of the sweetest thing I have read in a long time! Thanks so much!

Shock fell over the entire student body once they realized James Potter and Lily Evans were holding hands. Upon further inspection, one would notice that they never came out of physical contact with each other; they were laughing and flirting with each other. The particularly observant people would notice that Lily was wearing James' Quidditch jersey. The most surprised of everyone were the ones called The Marauders and Ashley. In fact Sirius was so shocked his fork holding eggs was stopped mid-air and his jaw was dropped.

"James, can we take this to go? It's a little awkward setting here on display." James responded by stuffing rolls into his mouth and taking her hand while standing ready to leave, making her laugh.

As they were leaving the great hall, a voice from the Slytherin rose above the silence and echoed into their ears, "So Potter, which love potion did you use?" Unfortunately, for him, the voice belonged to a certain Malfoy sitting to close to the entrance, and when he saw Lily's as she turned to him. At that exact moment he knew he would regret that last comment, but then something completely unpredictable happened. As Lily stepped to her victim James stepped in front of her. It seemed that she was taken aback by his actions as well.

"Come on, Love, let's go back upstairs. It's not worth the time." He took her hand and led her away.

"What on earth did I just witness?" Remus asked.

"It's a sign of Armageddon! I mean Lily doing as James asks, flirting with him…in public! What the hell happened?" Ashley pointed out. Sirius stood maintaining his silence, and left to investigate the couple.

Remus and Ashley quickly followed him to the heads dorm. They saw Sirius walking from down the corridor, however, when they reached the portrait it wouldn't allow them in.

"I'll need the password dears, and you don't have it. You will not be coming in tonight"

"But you just let Sirius in!"

"Well he had the password, so he could get in!"

"Damn him and his gift!" Remus said in surrender.

…Meanwhile only a few minutes before…

"Well hello Sirius." The portrait said seeing him approach.

"Hello, you are looking lovely today. Are James and Lily here?"

"They just arrived back from breakfast"

"Well then, sogni dolci."

"I am sorry dear heart, the passwords been changed"

"Well then how about…hmmmmm…amore dolce?"

"It amazes me that you can guess passwords so well!" The Portrait said opening to him.

"It is a gift. Prongsy? Are you here?" Sirius said before hearing scrambling come from James' bedroom.

"Padfoot?"

"James, what the hell happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Sweet Lily Dear! I saw the way you were looking at her again I thought you gave up on that?"

"I could never give up."

"But after all that hurt she put you through, I don't want you hurt again. She is nothing but bad news, and I don't want to see it."

"It's not like that."

"James, I know you care about her a lot, but she is female and therefore has a clever and evil mind. Now we both know you haven't been the sweetest guy in the past, I really wouldn't put it past her to pretend just so she could hurt you in some sick revenge."

Suddenly, Lily burst from James' closet into James' arms crying, "I wouldn't James, I swear it!"

"I know, Love."

"By the way, I was hoping for that response. Although, I wasn't quite expecting the closet thing, very nice." Sirius took the two in his arms, "I wish the both of you the best. Relax I'll take care of the rumors. James' be careful I would hate for you to screw it up now." And with that they were on there own again.

"Sirius, what is going on?" Remus begged.

Sirius' answer was as sweet as it was true, "They are in love. Potter's charm finally worked. Come on Moony, let's go break it to the female population of Hogwarts, I need to comfort them in their grief."

"That's disgusting, Sirius." Ashley said speaking up.

"I'll start with you if it will keep you from being jealous."

"Sirius, keep walking," Remus said protectively.

Sirius turned raising his hands in defeat, "Mission two." He murmured to himself.

Well, unless I come up with some brilliant idea, this is the end. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.


End file.
